Window coverings come in many different configurations. Many window coverings are adjustable in various different ways, such as including adjustable height for a lower portion of the shade, such as a bottom rail. Such adjustable shades can be lifted or lowered to cause the shade to alternatively block a greater or lesser portion of the window. Lift cords are provided that can be manipulated to control the position of the bottom of the shade. Other cords are often utilized to adjust an angle at which slats or other structures within the window are oriented. Such cords may extend down from different portions of the shade, depending on the configuration of the shade.
One shade in particular which is adjustable is shown in FIG. 1 and exists within the prior art. This shade includes lift cords which extend from a top rail down through the shade or other window covering to a bottom rail. In the bottom rail they come together and pass through a cord brake which holds the cords in position and holds the bottom rail where desired, except when a button is pushed to allow height adjustment of the bottom rail. This prior art shade depicted in FIG. 1 has the cords extending down from the cord brake in the middle of the bottom rail.
Such a configuration for this particular shade, and perhaps other shades, is not always the most desirable orientation. This orientation causes the cords to block somewhat the view out through the window when the shade is partially or fully raised. In general, it would be more desirable if these cords extended down from one edge of the shade so that the window would not be blocked by the cords in any fashion. Also, having the cords angled over to some form of cord holder off to the side of the shade would decrease a length that the cord would dangle down from the bottom rail. Cords can present danger to children, pets and others, and so are best kept sufficiently high so that children cannot handle them. Also, keeping them sufficiently elevated can reduce the possibility of children being able to play with the shades and potentially damage them.
Accordingly, a need exists for some form of cord management system which can hold cords which would otherwise extend from a portion of the shade which is not desired over to a different portion of the shade where location of the exposed cords is more desirable, and with potentially less of the cords extending downwardly therefrom.